Korrasami in the Spirit World
by MattHunX
Summary: Post-Finale. I few ideas for some conversations the two would have...and perhaps, NEED to have while they are vacationing. This was mostly done to regain my sanity by getting it out of my system. Nothing explicit. Just a heart to heart.


**Korrasami Drabbles**

(Just some conversations I imagine they'd have in the spirit world)

TOGETHER

**Author's Note**: YES! YES! YES!

I shall preface this by saying that it has been nearly 4 days since I watched the finale and like many fans right now, I'm still reeling and am still in a daze – in a HAZE. My mind in a cloud of Korrasami. I cannot even think about anything else. That beautiful soundtrack from the end, which I have downloaded since, still plays in my head. I cannot even play games, focus on my Borderlands fanfic or do anything. A few seconds and I'm smiling like an idiot as my mind immediately wonders to that awesome ending. This morning (Dec 23), the first thing I saw on my Facebook was the conformation from the show's writers, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, that the pairing is CANON. Even though I was certain of that. So were most fans.

Deviating from my normal writing style, I will use a lot of asterisks for actions and reactions and use quotation marks for spoken stuff. This is written more like a script for a TV-Special (fingers crossed until the point of breaking) or the comic books yet to come.

***01***

*Asami and Korra are sitting, having a pick-nick in the Spirit World. Asami is rummaging through her rather large backpack and Korra watches, wondering what she could have brought with her in that, as her backpack wasn't even half its size. Asami takes some things out, then puts them back in as she searches. One of the things she takes out is parts of her make-up set, mirror, powder…etc. and Korra makes a giggling noise and Asami looks up at her*

"Not a word…" she says smiling.

"Prissy!" Korra says, mockingly.

"Didn't you tell me you had me pegged wrong?" Asami asks teasingly, and Korra smiles affectionately, remembering the beginnings of their friendship.*

"I _so_ did. And you proved me wrong, especially when we got into all those fights with the Equalists and then I saw you take down Amon's lieutenant like that." *Korra makes a hand gesture as Asami smiles at the compliment, remembering.*

"Even back then I thought you were just awesome." *Asami cannot do anything but smile and blush*

"And then _all_ we went through after that. In that desert. *And Asami's expression changes as Korra's tone becomes serious*

Well…most of it was _you_ cleaning up _my_ mess, after I rushed into everything without thinking."

"Korra…" Asami started, she didn't want to hear Korra belittling herself.

"And you never said a word. You never even got angry with me. You just got us out of things and got everything back on track. I might never have lived to fight Zaheer if it weren't for you. I would've been lying in an Earth Kingdom prison, at best. And after that fight you...you took care of me. *Korra starts to tear up slightly at this point and Asami lets her continue…she needs to get it out* "And you even offered to come with me to the South Pole." *she makes a snorting noise, angry at herself* Not taking you with me was just one of the dumbest decisions I ever made. And looking back at it now…and even then…I regretted it. I felt so bad about not writing to you sooner, or writing _more_. And when we all got back together…when you got angry with me I…I deserved all of it. *She shuts her eyes, trying not to cry…not yet…not before she says everything she needs to* I only realized, then, how much I really hurt you…all of you. Being away for all that time. And part of me _wanted_ you to be angry at me." *Asami's eyes widen at this* "I was angry at _myself!" _*Asami opens her mouth slightly, wanting to tell her that they've already discussed this* "AndI _know_ I apologized. And I know you said I didn't need to, but…I _need_ to. I want to. In a way, you were like Tenzin. *Asami furrows her brow in confusion slightly* "You both taught me _so_ much. You could have lectured me every time I got us into trouble, but you were always _so_ patient with me. And I didn't even notice. I just dived _head-in_ into everything. I was such an _idiot_. And after that train-wreck I…I was starting to see…to see _you_…differently." *Asami relaxes somewhat but her expression is still worried, expectant* "I…I thought…I thought that I didn't deserve you as a friend." *Asami has an alarmed expression* "I realized that I practically took you for granted. After that we _couldn't_ even spend much time together between that and the battle. And I wanted to. When they sent you off to work with Varrick, I wanted to be there, if for nothing else, then just because I didn't trust him, then. I didn't trust him around _you_. And when…when your dad came back." *A look of hurt flashes across Asami's eyes* "I wanted to tell you…that if you trusted him, then so would I. But…I didn't. I…I was so bent on getting out there and going after Kuvira that I didn't even say anything to you. I just barked at the two of you to finish the work. And if it weren't for your dad…what he did…to save you. _He_ saved you! I could have _lost you_ that day, if it weren't for him. And if I had…" *Korra's tears start to flow* "It…it would have been the end. The end of _us_, the _city_, _everything_! I would have been so full of…of _rage_…I wouldn't have been able to fight, to see straight. She would have beaten me and left me in the dirt, again, while she would've marched through the city, taking everyone else prisoner. I would have lost. And…I would have been lost _without you_." *Neither of them can hold back, now. Tears are flowing, the dams break as Asami embraces Korra, one hand on her back, the other entangled in her hair on the back of her head. _Intimate_. Like they never thought they'd be.*

***02***Alternate Heart-to-Hearth, picking up right from when they enter the portal***

*Bright flash of light around them and they're in a whole new place. A lush, green forest-like spot. Spirits crawling and flying all around. Asami looks around in amazement with joy on her face and Korra is looking at her intently, smiling with at her reaction, happy that she could do this for her.*

"It's…so beautiful!" Asami exclaims, eyes wide and shining, as she is taking all the splendor in.

"It is." Korra agrees, still gazing intently at her. Then, she notices a change as Asami is now looking around as if searching for something…someone, slightly narrowing her eyes, a worried but expectant look in them and Korra realizes what it is and who she is looking for.

"You were hoping he'd be here…didn't you?" she asks, quietly. With compassion, worry, sorrow and sadness all evident in her voice and Asami looks down, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I…I knew it was a longshot. And I knew…it wouldn't have been right. I would have been too much. Losing him. And then forever. And if I'd see him, now, and then he'd be gone, again…I…" she tears up more and Korra embraces her. A good long minute or two passes as they just stand around like that. Then, they take a small step back as they pull away from each other.

"I figured…you'd want to find him. And I didn't want to say…what you just did. We…can find him...if you want." Korra starts as Asami looks into her eyes with a mix of fear and hope. "But, I don't want to put you through…that, again. You lost him, twice…and I feel it isn't just Kuvira's fault." *Asami is shocked at what Korra is implying*

"If I had been better. If had beaten her at Zaofu. This wouldn't have happened. You could have had each other, again…at least. But my _failure_-…" *And Asami won't have it*

"Don't!" she snaps at her and Korra recoils from her word and the expression on her face, that is anger and…something else. "Don't you dare!" Korra starts to shrink away. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself, Korra! Don't…don't you dare…" Asami gets the words out, heatedly, the last few are barely a whisper as she shakes her head.

"But, it's true." Korra insist, hanging her head in shame.

"NO!" Korra remains silent, head hung. "Don't do this! Don't do this to me!" Asami begs. "You're all I have left…you-…" Korra's head shots up at those words, but as she looks up Asami turns, facing away, a hand over her eyes, because she doesn't want to have this conversation.

"Asami…I…" Korra starts, as she first puts a hand on Asami's shoulder, then slowly moves close, embracing her from behind. "I'm so sorry!" she whisper. "Please, forgive me!" she begs. "I didn't mean to ruin this. I'm such an idiot." she shuffles around her, to face her, placing a hand on her hand that is covering her eyes, and Asami lets her take it, bringing it down in front of them, clasping it with both of her hands.

"I wanted this trip…this _moment_ to be special." she starts as she is looks down on their hands, rubbing Asami's with her thumb. "I wanted to make you forget everything…for just one moment. And you _had_. The way you looked when we arrived…" she continues as she places a hand on Asami's face. "I never saw you so happy. Not even a few years ago. I was so glad I could do this for you. At least _this_. It's the least I could do. And you deserve _so much_ more…" Korra emphasizes those words as her eyes begin to tear up. "…for all that you have done…,…for all of us...,…for me. And I know I can't ever repay you. But, I wanna be there for you. Now. And always. _Whenever_ you need it. So, whatever you wanna do…I will be _with you_." Asami places her hand on Korra's hand that is on her cheek, relishing the touch, as they gaze into each-other's eyes, from that moment, no longer just friends.

***03***

*Korra and Asami had been in the Spirit World for days. THINGS happened. NO, not 'that' kind, or maybe...who knows. They had a heart to heart, they cried, they comforted each other, they kissed...etc. Maybe they even met Iroh in there, somewhere. Asami meeting her dad in there would be cruelty as she lost him twice and it would be for the third time in a way, so pass.

*The others know they are in there, as they were eye-witnesses, many of them spirits lingering in the area, that confirmed they saw them enter the portal*

*Jinora does her meditation thingy where she flies around in spirit form and looks for the two of them and finds them, telling them the others are worried and that they should return and they agree*

*Jinora notifies the others and in an hour everyone gathers around the spirit portal to welcome Korra and Asami, who walk out hand in hand*

*Asami and Korra look around the devastated landscape where reconstruction had begun...ish*

"I think I'd rather go back in there." Asami says pointing behind them at the portal with her thumb.

"I know what you mean." Korra says with a light laugh. "But, there is only so much time one can spend in the spirit world at once, anyway..." *I don't actually remember if this is true, but I want it in the conversation because...*

"What? Why didn't you tell me...?" Asami looks at Korra's face as she ask, and she knows her answer. It was for her benefit. But Korra answers regardless.

"If we'd left early, we might not have had time for...us." *Korra says rubbing her thumb over Asami's hand. The latter smiles lovingly.

"Besides..." starts Korra, "We wouldn't have had enough time in 'there'. But, out here. We have the rest of our lives." Asami's expression deepens, but then her eyes go wide in shock, and everyone else stares as Korra gets on one knee and continues, "And I wanna spend the rest of mine...with you." She says as she's clasping Asami's one hand with both of hers.  
>"Korra..." Asami utters her name, barely a whisper, her eyes wide at what she thinks is about to happen. Korra carries on.<p>

"Will you...spend the rest of yours...with...me." she stumbles through the words, shakely. Asami breaks, she bursts out in tears.

"Yes." she barely manages to get the one word out through sobs, voice hoarse. Then...

"Spirits, Yes!" she repeats, now, shouting. As they embrace and share a kiss as the others look on, some crying, some figthing it, some with their hands clasped on their mouths to stop them from squealing except for Ikki who is going crazy. And Mako is just smiling approviling, acceptingly...and maybe even knowingly, not just because he's alright with it, but maybe because he could see it coming, if not the proposal then just what was developing between the two women,

*cut tot the wedding scene, where Jinora is the one who weds them. Both of them are wearing their own respective traditinal wedding dresses, whatever that might actually look like. I image Asami in white and Korra in some Water-Tribe blue. They take their vows and kiss.*

*Varrick wonders out loud*

"I can't decide which one of them will wear the pants in that relationship." and Zhu Li says "Both of them!"

**Author's note**: Phew….I really, REALLY needed to get that out of my system…for my own sanity.


End file.
